(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to container transport method and device for transporting a container to, for example, a label mounting position of an apparatus for mounting a label on the container.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
For a label mounting apparatus, container transport is done to put a container at a label mounting position. Conventionally, the container is transported by a belt conveyor or the like carrying the container thereon.
Recently, containers have been shaped in various ways and especially, those comprising a portion (a mark, shape or the like) indicating in which way it is directed have been replacing those comprising a simple body of rotation or a pattern repetition not indicating which way the container is directed. For mounting a label on such new types of containers, it is necessary to keep a position of the above portion on the container and a portion thereof for the label in a certain relationship.
The above conventional method, by which the containers are not necessarily transported while being kept in a certain direction, has the problem that it is hard to fulfill the above requirement.